From the Ruins
by Hailey Russell
Summary: Takes place a few months after Forever in a Day
1. Default Chapter

From the Ruins

Disclaimer:  SG-1 and its characters don't belong to me.

Prologue

Daniel walked down the corridor with a stack of books under one arm and an open box of artifacts under the other arm.  He nodded to an SF as he passed then doubled back.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked the SF. 

"Tired, sir," the man said. "A little hot too."

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary," Daniel said noting the man's flushed cheeks. "The flu seems to be going around the base."

"I was planning to stop by on my way out, sir. I'll be off duty in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I hope you feel better," Daniel said resuming his course.

"Thanks, Dr. Jackson."

As Daniel rounded the corner, Dr. Fraiser stepped off the elevator.

"Hey, Daniel. I called the archeology lab, and someone said you were on your way to your office."

"They kicked me out! Me! The head archeologist! They said I look too tired to be there. That's mutiny. So, what's up? How's Jack?"

Janet smiled at Daniel's incredulity and attempt to shift her attention away from him.

"Bellowing for you.  He has a temperature of 101.6. I've given him some medication, and he's insisting he can drive himself home even though he can barely hold his head up."

"Flu?" Daniel asked entering his office.

"Yep." She sighed and stopped just inside the door. "Fourth one this hour. Which is better than this afternoon. I think ten people walked in together at one point."

"Wow," Daniel remarked placing the box and books on a slightly cluttered table. "There's a possible fifth around the corner. Sergeant Coleman."

"Ok, I'll go take a look at him. What about you?" 

"What?" Daniel asked distractedly as he rummaged around in the box.

"I didn't come looking for you just to ask you to help ease my Colonel O'Neill sized headache. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."

"Really?" She strode over to the table. 

"Yeah," he said rifling through a stack of papers. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure who was coughing more during that briefing earlier: you or Colonel O'Neill. And both of you drank at least three glasses of water. Not to mention the cause for your mutiny."

"So? We were thirsty. And maybe I am a little tired. But-"

"If you were thirsty, the water should have been refreshing. Yet, both of you grimaced every time you swallowed. And you look more than a little tired to me."

"Janet-"

"One of the first symptoms of the plague is a sore throat."

"The plague?"

"That's what the Colonel is calling it because of how fast it's spreading to everyone."

"Except me," Daniel said resuming his search. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Janet said reaching to touch his forehead. 

Daniel sighed, gave up his search and let her examine him.

"You don't have any fever." She moved her hand down to his neck and ran her thumb along the side of his throat. "Does this hurt?" she asked pressing lightly then a little harder when he shook his head.  

"Maybe a little."

She did the same to the other side of his throat watching for any sign that it hurt more than a little. Satisfied that she was getting the truth, she dropped her hand. "Do you have any other aches?"

"Nothing besides the usual ever present headache. But, I took some Tylenol and it's already working."

"You mean the headache caused by working so much? When was the last time you took a day off? Or even an hour?"  
"I got behind some time ago, and I'm still trying to catch up."

"Daniel, I know you buried your wife only a few months ago, but don't bury yourself as well," Janet said softly. "I realize it's easier-" she said when he turned away.

"Actually, it's not." 

"Then why do it?"

"I don't know really. I don't know what else _to_ do."

"I'm sure Colonel O'Neill could think of something."

"He's compiled a book already."

"Then, why don't you take a page?" she asked continuing with his metaphor.

"I've been thinking about it actually."

"Running out of stuff to catch up on?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered with a small smile.

Janet nodded. "Well, you seem to be ok for the moment, but-"

"I know-"

"I'd like to you stop by tomorrow." She held up a hand. "Even if you're relatively fine now, chances are you won't stay that way for long. Not with 95% of the base already sick."

"Ok," Daniel said resignedly. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Good. I've got to get back to the infirmary. Don't keep the Colonel waiting for long. I'm running out of room, and it would be better for everyone if he gets out of there soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I find something," Daniel promised with a knowing smile. He turned from the table and scanned his desk. "Where did I put it?" he muttered. "Oh." He stepped over to the table beside the computer and picked up a magazine with a tacky depiction of a pyramid on the cover. The headline read "Possible New Culture Discovered in Ancient Egyptian Ruins". He put the magazine in the box he had been carrying earlier, grabbed the box and his keys and left his office.  

***

Eight days later, Jack walked over to a bed in the infirmary to find the blanket hanging halfway off and no Daniel.  Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Dr. Fraiser approaching.  "Good morning, Doc," he enthused trying to block her path.

"Morning, Colonel." She tried to side step past him, but he moved with her. 

She gave him a tired look. "Colonel, I need to-"

"Is that another patient calling you?" Jack asked matching her step in the other direction.

Janet sighed and stopped. "Colonel, I know he's not here."

"I swear, I didn't-. What?"

"I released him about twenty minutes ago.  He said he was going to shower then look for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need his chart."

"Oh." Jack let her pass. "Hey, Doc?"

"Hmm?" she asked while recording something in Daniel's chart.

"How'd you manage not to get sick?"

"I didn't exactly. I gave myself the same medication I gave everyone else and tried to rest as much as I could after Dr. Warner became too sick."

"Wow. You, uh, deserve a vacation."

"Yeah?" she said closing Daniel's chart and holding it with her hands folded in front of her waist. "I've got the next two weeks off."

"Good. Enjoy yourself," Jack said and left the infirmary.  He found Daniel in the locker room slowly tying his shoelaces.  "So, you're free again."

"Yeah," Daniel said standing and carefully pulling his shirt over his head. His muscles were still tired and achy.  

He had never made it to the infirmary like he had said he would. When he had gone to get Jack, Janet was nowhere around to remind him, and Jack's grumpiness occupied his attention well into the middle of the night. With Jack finally in a deep sleep, Daniel tried to sleep too. He had been partially successful until midmorning when Jack woke up in an even worse mood.  Deciding it would be safer and quieter at his apartment, Daniel left telling Jack he would return later with dinner. He spent the day lost in the box of artifacts. When he saw that it was almost eight, he took a quick shower and left for Jack's house, stopping to get food and the movie Jack had requested, demanded really, on the way.  Jack's fever had gone up slightly but his mood hadn't.

"Need a ride home?"

Daniel stopped with his shirt halfway on. "Where is my car anyway? I don't remember."

"It's at my house.  You fell asleep after the movie. In the middle of the movie actually. I must have too, cuz next thing I know Carter's shaking me and telling you Fraiser's pissed that you didn't report to the infirmary like you were supposed to. I vaguely remember Carter driving from my house here, then everything's a blur 'til a few days later."

"Yeah, I remember now. Actually, I drove. Sam followed in her car. After Janet got you settled and finished yelling at me, she had the few of us who hadn't gotten sick yet restricted to base. Since I already had a sore throat and had spent so much time around you, it only took a couple more days for me to get sick."

"Sorry about that." Jack leaned against a locker, took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them from hand to hand.

"I was pretty much guaranteed to get sick anyway."  Daniel shrugged. " Janet was surprised it took so long though. Even Teal'c got sick before me."

"Wow."

"Of course because of his symbiote he was only sick for a day."

"Lucky him. Although, I'd rather have the flu than a snake."

"Yeah."

"Listen, thanks for…"

"Putting up with you?"

"Was I that bad?"  

Daniel smirked then shook his head. "No, not really."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you take my car?"

"You insisted. Quite emphatically I might add." 

"Oh." Jack continued to toss his keys.

After a long pause, Daniel reached for his jacket. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go somewhere other than home."

"Ok." Jack shrugged. "Guest room is yours whenever you want it."

"Thanks. But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Ok. Where?"

Daniel paused again, still holding his jacket. "Egypt."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, and the keys stayed in the hand he caught them in. "Egypt?  That's a little out of the way."

Daniel looked down and began carefully pulling on his jacket. "Yeah."

"Hey, I didn't say no."

Daniel looked up, apparently too fast as he reached out a hand to steady himself against the lockers. 

Jack shrugged. "Everybody's on stand down because of the plague. How about we get an early lunch first? I don't know about you, but I've had more than enough base food for a long time."

Daniel agreed, and they decided to try out the new deli Sam had recommended.

"So," Jack said as their waitress left to fill their orders.

"I got this magazine in the mail the day the plague started," Daniel said. "It was from a man named Amon. He's someone my parents met on a dig in Egypt. I used to think he lived with us because he seemed to always be around. He knew so much.  He had a story for everything, and he always answered my questions. I remember my parents kept in touch with him when we left. He used to send me trinkets and stuff all the time until…" Daniel took a sip from his drink. "I caught a glimpse of him at the funeral, but I never got a chance to talk to him. Although not for lack of trying," he added with a hint of bitterness.

"He came all the way from Egypt for the funeral? Wow."

"Yeah." Daniel took another sip. "Anyway, there's this article in the magazine. Apparently some journals have been discovered in an ancient temple in Egypt that was thought to be cursed."

"Cursed?"

"I know what you're thinking.  And, sometimes curses do turn out to be nothing but superstition. I don't really care whether this curse is real or not."

"Oh?" Jack asked curious and vaguely apprehensive.

"What interests me are the journals. There's an excerpt from a page in one of them. Jack, there are Goa'uld words. And the journals belonged to my parents."


	2. Part One

From the Ruins

Part One

"Hey guys," Sam said as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c approached her bed in the infirmary. "What's this?" she asked taking the bag Daniel held out. 

"Jack and I tried out that deli you recommended. We thought since you were still stuck here, you might enjoy some real food. I think that's what you said you ordered."

"Thank you." Sam grinned as she unwrapped the sandwich and took a small bite. She looked at her friends. "What's up?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances.

"Daniel Jackson has some interesting information, Major Carter."

"Oh?"

For the third time in two hours, Daniel explained the article as he handed Sam the magazine. Jack had stopped at his apartment on the way back to the base so he could get it and the envelope it had arrived in.

"Not to sound negative, Daniel. But this is an Egyptian tabloid isn't it?"

"I know. But the person who sent it to me wouldn't send me something bogus."

"How do you know who sent it to you?" Jack asked, turning the envelope over in his hands. "There's no return address. And you said the magazine was the only thing inside."

"Because of this." Daniel took the magazine and turned to the second page of the article. Pointing to a notation in the margin beside the excerpt he said, "Amon wrote this."

"What's it say?" Jack asked looking over Sam's shoulder.

"'One cannot contain the wind.'"

"And you recognize it." Sam said.

"It's something my father used to say."

"What's it mean?" Jack asked.

Daniel licked his lips. "Long story.  Now, I knew most of these words, and Teal'c translated the rest.  This excerpt refers to a secret armory."

"An armory?" Sam asked alarmed.

"A 'secret' armory," Jack said. "Which means if it's still secret, we could have some serious Goa'uld firepower on our hands.  Provided we find it of course."

"Daniel, I'm assuming you think we can," Sam said.

"If I can get to the temple before anyone else, we should be able to find it, yes."

"Before who else?" Jack asked warily.

"The article only mentions two disreputable archeologists, but there could be as many as a half dozen. Not to mention other eager Egyptologists."

"Disreputable?" Jack, Sam and Teal'c asked.

"There are some archeologists who seek to learn about cultures in order to exploit them. Mainly for profit. There aren't very many in the world that I know of, not enough to pose a considerable threat at least. But, they're usually studying earth cultures."

"And if they were to get their hands on a Goa'uld armory," Jack started.

"Earth could be in trouble," Teal'c finished.

"What about the journals?" Sam asked. "No one else on earth can translate Goa'uld, but if other Egyptologists get to the journals first, they may not want to give them up without a fight. I know I wouldn't."

"Well, since they belonged to my parents, I can claim them. But I kind of disappeared from the archeology world, so I'll have to claim them soon. It's already been almost two weeks. First because the magazine had to be forwarded at least three times before it got to me. Then, the plague."

"Do you know if anybody else has gotten to the journals or the temple?" Jack asked.

"I was planning on finding out," Daniel said. 

"Ok, you do that," Jack said. "I'll go find Hammond."

***

Two days later, SG-1 arrived in a remote and unpopulated area of Egypt.  They were dressed in civilian clothes, and Teal'c wore an orange bandana on his head. Daniel thanked their guide and paid him as the others unloaded their gear.

"Now what?" Jack asked scanning their surroundings.  There were two tents about thirty feet in front of them. There were a few vehicles behind the tents and what looked like a temporary tent settlement in the distance to the right.

"Amon said he'd meet us here," Daniel said shielding his eyes from the bright sun. 

"Well, there are definitely people here," Sam said as raised voices drifted along the breeze to their position. "And they don't sound happy."

"Recognize any voices or words?" Jack asked.

"Not from this distance," Daniel replied.

"Ok, let's get closer."  Jack led his team forward.

"They're arguing about something," Daniel said as they got closer.

"Ya think."

"Quiet, Jack. I'm trying to concentrate. Sounds like three people, and they're all talking at once. I'm pretty sure one of them is Amon."

"These belong only to Daniel Jackson," someone inside the tent said in Egyptian, his voice rising above the other two voices.

"The journals," Daniel said and entered the tent. Jack sighed and followed quickly on his heels with Sam and Teal'c behind him. 

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

The three men stopped arguing. 

"Daniel!  Little Daniel!" A tall, thin, elderly man with a thick accent came dashing over.  He handed Daniel the box he had been holding protectively and embraced him.

"Hello, Amon."  Daniel smiled and returned the man's tight embrace.

"And, is this Little Hailey?"  Amon asked indicating Sam.

"Hailey?" For a second Daniel was confused.  "No. No, this is Major Samantha Carter." "You do resemble Hailey, but now I see that you are not her," Amon said taking Sam's hand and kissing it.  "What ever happened to Hailey?"  

"I don't know. Um, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Murray."

Amon shook Jack's hand then Teal'c's.

One of the other men said something angrily, and Amon strode back to him. Another argument ensued. One of the men held his fist under Amon's chin. Jack reached for the sidearm in his waistband, but Daniel shook his head. "He's got everything under control," he whispered. "Don't mess it up." Jack reluctantly conceded.

After a few more angry words, the man lowered his fist, said something to his companion and stomped out the back of the tent.  His companion cast an angry look Daniel's way before leaving.

Amon walked to the back of the tent and watched the two men get into their vehicle and leave before returning to SG-1. With a gesture of dusting off his hands, he said firmly, "No one else will be bothering us."

"Good," Jack said, surprised to be convinced by someone he just met.

"How many were there?" Daniel asked.

"Those two make seven. They were the last."  He gave Daniel a look that dared him to continue worrying. Daniel looked down to the intricate design on the box instead.

"So, who's Hailey?" Jack asked, trying to look innocent when Daniel glared at him.

"She and Daniel were friends.  Very close friends."

"How close?" Jack asked trying to sound innocent.  

"Once I found them kissing in a deserted tent. I had no idea four-year-olds could be so intense."

Jack smirked. "Daniel?"

Sam tried not to grin.

"Is it not frowned upon for children of such a young age to kiss, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel hugged himself around the box, looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Jack asked.  

"My friends and I would like to get started," Daniel said to Amon, ignoring the others.

"Yes, of course."  Amon started to move, but stopped and looked into Daniel's eyes.  "You still carry the pain," he almost whispered, reaching out to touch Daniel's cheek.  "Many carry it, but your burden is the heaviest."

Daniel swallowed and reminded Amon, "My friends."

"Yes."  He motioned for everyone to follow him. As they entered the temporary settlement, someone called to Amon.

He spoke to Daniel in Egyptian and broke from the group.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"They need his help. I know the way," Daniel explained succinctly. He led them to the last tent in the temporary settlement. "This is Amon's tent. He said we can sleep here tonight and he'll take us to the temple where the journals were found tomorrow.  It's about five miles east of here.  He can only be away long enough to get us there. Then, we'll be on our own until his crew relocates there in a day or so."

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Jack asked.

"No, we'll be fine. In fact, we could get there on our own, but Amon wants to take us, and I think we should let him."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Jack asked looking at his watch. 

"Well, it won't be dark for several hours," Daniel said also glancing at his watch. "Personally, I'm curious about what Amon's crew is doing."

"Me too," Sam said. "I saw what looks like a tray of samples on our way here."

"And of course I'd like to get started on these." Daniel held up the box of journals.

"Ok. You two explore. Teal'c and I will find something to do. Right, Teal'c?"

"I am certain, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a hint of reluctance in his tone that Jack pretended not to notice.

"Just stay out of trouble," Daniel said warily. 

"_You're _telling _me _to stay out of trouble?"

"Well, this is more _my _area than yours."

"True."

Daniel and Sam found out that Amon's crew was collecting samples of everything since this area was recently deemed uncursed along with the temple.  Since most of the samples they had gathered so far were minerals, Daniel quickly became bored and spent the rest of the day reading. 

Sam however, rolled up her sleeves and helped analyze some samples. 

As for Jack and Teal'c, they did find something to do. They started walking and ended up back at the tent where Amon had awaited their arrival. Jack spied the vehicles behind the tent. After assuring Teal'c that they could use one of the gas cans in the tent to refill the vehicles, Jack convinced the Jaffa to 'borrow' one and race him. On their walk back to the settlement, a triumphant Teal'c had some clever ideas for dragging his teammates away from dirt and books. Jack filed them away for future use.

SG-1 joined Amon and his crew for dinner and an impromptu celebration. Even though everyone seemed to be having a good time, Jack decided they should get some sleep when both Sam and Daniel yawned. He had to remind them that they had just gotten over the flu to stop their protests.

Everyone woke early the next morning and, after a quick breakfast, set out for the temple. They had made half a mile when Amon was called back to assist with a problem. By the time the crisis was resolved, it was midday and Amon was insisting that they eat lunch before heading out again. Daniel, however, wanted to leave right away.  Jack stood half in/half out of the tent listening to them argue. As much as he understood anyway since they were both speaking mostly Egyptian. He chuckled to himself as Amon's tone became increasingly frustrated.

"It's just we've come a long way and-"

Amon held up his hand and started to walk past Jack out of the tent.

Daniel remembered that gesture. It meant the discussion was over as far as Amon was concerned. 

"We brought food with us. All we want to do now is what we came here to do."

"Speak for yourself," Jack muttered. 

Amon stopped and shot Daniel a stunned look. As a child, Daniel had never ignored or defied that gesture of finality. Sure, he knew Daniel was no longer a child, but he seemed to realize that fully only just now.  It had been a long time since the funeral, but the image of the lost, scared child he had tried to get to without success still haunted him. That image combined with his earlier memories of a happy, inquisitive child and the man standing before him now were jumbled together and confusing him. 

"I'm sorry, Amon." Daniel switched back to Egyptian and tried again. 

Jack's attention drifted to Sam and Teal'c, who were standing with two men a few feet away.  The group was looking intently at something. He was craning his neck to see what it was when his attention was drawn back by Amon's voice. He had no idea what the man had said, but it sounded stern, and Daniel, who had returned to English, stopped mid sentence.  Jack looked at him curiously.

"Guess we're staying for lunch," Daniel mumbled and walked past Amon and Jack, not looking at either of them.

Jack watched him walk toward the food tent. _Wow._  _What did that guy say? _

Amon walked past Jack and followed his gaze.  "His mother used to say he walked like the wind," Amon said sounding distant. "Sometimes a gentle, refreshing breeze.  Other times a violent storm."

"I can see that," Jack replied.

"His father always said 'One cannot contain the wind.' His mother would place her hand over her heart and reply, 'Only in here'"

Jack looked at the elderly man. As Amon walked off, he noticed Sam and Teal'c looking his way.  They had recognized the phrase too.

***

"This is a temple?" Jack asked. "Looks more like a fallen mountain to me."

"Well, it is ruins. And it is ancient," Daniel said

"Are you sure we're gonna be safe in there? Are you sure _you're_ gonna be safe in there?"

"Though the outside crumbles," Amon answered, "the inside is surprisingly intact."

"Really?" Daniel asked intrigued, which made Jack more nervous.

"Something to do with the curse maybe," Sam said.

"Carter?"

"Well, sir. If there's a Goa-"

"Carter." Jack nodded toward Amon.

"Sorry, sir."  She was so comfortable around Amon that she had momentarily forgotten he wasn't part of their group. 

"Come. I will show you where the journals were discovered."

"Daniel," Jack called as Daniel started following Amon. 

"He said the inside's safe," Daniel said impatiently.

"I'd like to see that for myself if you don't mind."

"Of course," Amon said understanding. 

"How are you going to do that from out here?" Daniel crossed his arms, his impatience rapidly increasing.

"Murray," Jack said waving the Jaffa forward.

With Teal'c in the lead, the group filed inside. The temple was a large almost empty room with a sand floor and stone steps at one end leading up to an empty altar. The walls were windowless and covered in glyphs and pictures. At the other end of the room were dark passageways. 

Amon was right. Everything inside was not only intact but in mint condition.

"This is it?" Jack asked unimpressed.

Daniel laughed wryly, held out his arms and turned in a circle. "Are you kidding? This is incredible! I don't even know where to start."

"Look at the lights, sir," Sam breathed indicating the globes attached at intervals along the walls. "I wonder how long they've been on."

Amon smiled broadly. "Come," he said catching Daniel's hand, stopping him in mid circle and leading him around the steps. The others followed and watched as Amon knelt and lifted away a piece of stone from the back of a step to reveal a hollow area. "The journals were found in here." 

"I wonder why they left them here," Daniel mused. 

"Perhaps they intended to return one day," Amon offered. "Perhaps you will find your answer among their words."  He rose and dusted his hands off. "I must return to my crew, but first I will help you bring in your gear."

Even with Carter's and Daniel's doohickeys and the supplies stowed near the passages on a couple of shelves Amon lent them, Jack found the emptiness of the room oddly stifling. 

When SG-1 was alone again, Jack turned to Sam.  "Carter, you were going to say something about the curse?"

"Yes, sir. As I suspected, there's some sort of power maintaining the integrity of this room and everything in it." She adjusted the dials on a piece of equipment. "It's all over this room, but I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."

"How does that make it the curse?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps the energy level of the power source was once very strong," Teal'c said watching one of the lights flicker. As the others turned and watched, the light flickered several more times before winking out.

"Carter?"

"I'll have to monitor the level for several hours before I can be sure of anything, sir."

"I still don't understand how this could be the curse," Daniel said.

"Well, if Teal'c's right, then the power may have been strong enough at one point to inflict pain on or even repel anyone who tried to enter the temple."

"Like a force field?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"And a force field can be used to protect something valuable," Jack stated.

"Like an armory," Sam concluded.

Jack nodded. "Like an armory."

There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated this.

"Think you can shut it off?" 

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Even if the power's failing here, it's probably stronger wherever the armory is, right?" 

"Assuming all the power's coming from the same source, yes, sir."

"Well, I for one don't want to be repelled or…inflicted on when we find the weapons."

"I'll need to find the source of the power before I can attempt to shut it off," Sam said.

"Maybe I can find the source for you," Daniel said. "From what I've read so far, it looks like my parents were translating this wall." He pointed to the wall on his left. "Well, technically they weren't translating since they were both fluent in ancient Egyptian and wrote in ancient Egyptian sometimes without realizing it. Basically, they were copying the wall. Most of it anyway. I mean, the Goa'uld symbols they copied in a different color than the rest, which means they didn't know them. But, of course how could they know them?" He stopped to take a breath, and Jack took the opportunity to redirect him.

"So, the location of the power and maybe the armory is written on the wall? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Well, of course no one would have written the location of their power or weapons on their wall. Duh. I mean, why would they? They already knew that information. And they certainly wouldn't want to advertise it."

"In case their enemies stopped by," Jack said. __

"Right. Now, what I was going to say was it looks like my parents took extensive notes on this entire place including the wall."

"So, they may have found the power source," Sam said. 

"Right."

"Maybe they found the armory too," Jack said. "I mean, something about it has to be written somewhere. Otherwise, how could the words 'secret armory' have made it into the journals?"

"Yeah, I thought of that too. I'll have to finish reading before I know."

"Carter, what about your machines? Can one of them locate the power source? In case Daniel's parents didn't find it."

"This is an unknown power, so I need to know more about it before I can modify the equipment to locate its source."

"Ok, you two work on finding this power source. Teal'c and I will check out the surrounding area and bring in firewood to heat up dinner. I don't know about you kids, but I'm getting hungry."

"We just ate," Daniel said settling against the steps with a journal.

"Coming up on seven hours ago," Jack said indignantly.


	3. Part Two

From the Ruins

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :}

Part Two

"Ok, status report," Jack said as they finished breakfast the next morning. "Do we know where the power's coming from yet?"

"Not yet, sir. However, I can say definitively that Teal'c was right. The energy level of the power has dropped off by 55% since I started monitoring it at 1700 hours yesterday. Now, I know that doesn't sound like much, but at that rate, all of these lights will likely be out in a day or two. As the lights go, this room and everything in it will start to decay."

"So, the power may eventually run out by itself?"

"It's possible. In here sooner than in the armory."

"This power has lasted for centuries yet within a few days of our arrival it's going to fail?" Daniel asked. 

"Actually, I think your parents may have triggered the decrease in power and it's been continuing to decrease faster ever since."

"How?" Jack, Daniel and Teal'c asked.

"Did they mention any physiological problems when they entered the temple?"  
"No."

"Ok, The Jacksons got through the force field, so obviously the power had already decreased enough to not affect humans by then. Daniel, you said this power has lasted for centuries?"

"Yes. This was Ra's temple. Kind of a hideaway temple, which made it easy to keep the armory a secret."

"Have you found out if your parents knew about the power," Jack said.

"Well, they didn't have any sophisticated instruments like Sam, but they did detect it yes. Although they couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from either. And they didn't try since that's not what they came here to do."

"Why did they come here anyway if the place was supposed to be cursed?" Jack asked. 

"Curiosity?" Daniel guessed. 

"Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"This must be it," Daniel said with sudden realization. "Um, usually they took me along wherever they went. But there was this one time that they didn't. They said they were protecting me by leaving me behind. This is probably where they came."

Sam cleared her throat. "I suspected the power was old because it seems to have taken a long time to get as low as it is now even after the decrease was triggered."

"How did Daniel Jackson's parents trigger the decrease?" Teal'c asked.

"I haven't worked out all the details yet, and this is purely speculation at this point. The source is not in this room. The spread of power throughout this room is too uniform. There's no increase in one area that would indicate a source. However, in order for the power to reach this room, it has to be linked to the source."

"So, you're saying…what exactly?" Jack asked.

"There's something in here that controls the distribution of power in this room."

"Like a thermostat?" Daniel asked.

"That's a fair analogy."

"And my parents found it and…activated it?"

"More like adjusted it."

"So, we find this…thermostat and you can trace it to the source?"  
"Yes, sir. The source will be somewhere near."

"Like a hidden room," Daniel concluded.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Daniel?"  
"I have no idea where a hidden room would be or what the thermostat would look like."

"Do you think the answer could be in the journals?"  
"Possibly."

"How long?"

"Well, I need to finish reading them and translating the wall then combine all the information." He thought for a few seconds. "Today. Probably."

"How long 'til these lights go out?"  
"I estimate either tomorrow night or the next morning."

"So, we don't need the generator just yet.  All right, let's try to stay out of Daniel's way.  Unless, one of you knows what this thermostat may look like or where the hidden room could be."

"Sorry, sir."

"I do not," Teal'c said.

"Good morning," Amon said brightly, entering the temple. "Did you sleep well? Did you find anything interesting?"

"Um," Jack started.

"We slept very well," Sam said smiling. "Thank you."

"Well, I will not keep you from your work. I just wanted to say hello and inform you that you will soon have new neighbors."

"Do you require assistance moving your settlement?" Teal'c asked.

"You would be willing to help?"  
"Indeed. As long as I am not needed here." Teal'c looked at Daniel.

Daniel looked around the room. "Um, I guess if I need you I'll know where to find you."

Teal'c nodded and got up to follow Amon.

"What exactly does he think we're doing here?" Sam asked.

"Exploring this temple. Finishing what my parents started."

"What are the odds of his crew being so close by?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I'm really not supposed to say anything," Daniel said. "But, apparently Amon has considerable influence. He was going to be in charge of this project anyway, but they weren't supposed to start for another four or five months."

"So, he's here to protect us from any of those 'disreputable' people?"

"Sort of."

"But he's really here early because he wanted an early start?"

"Something like that. He didn't tell me his 'official' reason."

"I can help them move too, sir," Sam offered. "I'll have to check my instruments periodically; but other than that there's really not much I can do here at the moment. Unless you want me to crawl around in the sand and feel the walls for a trap door; but I think Daniel's method is way more efficient."

"Sure, if you'd rather help a bunch of guys move," Jack said grinning. "I'll help too when I can, but I'd like to stay close to Daniel in case things start crumbling."

"I'll be fine, Jack."

"That shouldn't happen yet, sir."

"Still, I'll feel better staying where I can keep an eye on you."

***

"Dammit!"  Daniel flung his pad and pencil into the sand and began pacing.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked rushing into the temple.

Daniel growled and kicked a step. "Ow."  He sat down on the third step, and Jack sat down beside him.

"Daniel?" 

"This is supposed to be easy. I haven't run across any symbols I don't know yet. I just can't seem to concentrate. I swear I've read the same section of wall at least five times, and I still have no idea what it says.  Jack, it's this place. It…"

"Reminds you of your parents and in turn Sha're. So you'd like to finish ASAP."

Startled, Daniel looked at Jack and nodded.

"I understand that. I do.  But, you can't let that get to you. It'll affect your work, and that's not going to get it done any faster.  In fact, that'll probably make it take longer."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel said sarcastically. "You give one hell of a pep talk."

"I try."  

Daniel sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Try to get so into the zone that you forget where you are," Jack suggested.

"I've tried. I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've seen you do it way too many times without even trying."

"This is different."

"I know.  You'll just have to try harder."

"Yeah, I guess."  

"You've gotten spoiled by so much coming so easily to you."

Daniel looked up at Jack.  "Amon told me that once.  Right before he made me stop reading and go play with the few other children."  Daniel realized right away he shouldn't have added that last part.__

"Good idea. You could use a break. You've been at this for hours."

"You two are way too much alike."

Jack laughed.  "I need to learn that word he used yesterday to get you to stop arguing and go to lunch."

Daniel grimaced.  "You noticed that, huh?"

"Yep. I'd like to be able to scare you like that."

Daniel raised his chin.  "He doesn't scare me."

"Oh, yeah?  Ok, I'll go find him and get him to teach me that word now," Jack said standing and walking toward the door.

"Jack?"  Daniel watched him leave the temple. "Jack!"  He jumped up and ran after him, forgetting all about the pain from kicking the step.

***

"Wow, those guys really know how to celebrate," Jack said entering the temple.

"Well, most of them have been out of work for a while," Daniel said from the floor. 

"What's all this?" Jack indicated the pages arranged in a wide circle around Daniel and Teal'c. "Does this mean you've finished translating the walls?"

"It does, O'Neill."

"Learn anything interesting?"

"You mean anything _you_ would find interesting?" Daniel smiled to let Jack know he was at least half joking.

"Considering I saw your interest meter overload as soon as you stepped in here, yeah."

"I believe this information is interesting as well," Teal'c said.

"Thank you, Teal'c, It's nice to know someone's appreciative."

"Hey, I'm appreciative too," Sam said standing, dusting herself off and crossing the room to join the rest of her team.

"Right. Sorry, Sam."

"And even if the Colonel isn't, Daniel, you're appreciative enough for both of you."

"With additional appreciation," Teal'c added.

"Yes, and it's quite a burden," Daniel said dramatically mopping his brow.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok, while I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying yourselves, you better have a damn good reason for leaving a perfectly fine party. Without telling me by the way," he added wagging a finger at his team.

"Well, you looked like you were fine," Daniel said.

"We didn't think you'd notice, sir."

"Besides, it was Tea'c's idea." 

"It was your idea, Daniel Jackson."

"You know you guys could have invited me," Sam said with her hands on her hips.

Jack held up his hands for quiet. "Ok, kids. You can go back to joking around after you tell me what you've got."

"Spoilsport," Sam and Daniel said together. 

"Imagine _him_ wanting _us_ to be serious," Daniel added.

"Daniel."

"Ok, ok. It seems Ra was trying to use the power to create weapons with eternal power."

 "Energizer bunnies. Cool. Was he successful?"

"I'm guessing he was."

"You're guessing?"  
"Well, we've already established that such information wouldn't be written on the wall. At least not on the outside wall. As you can see, almost half of the lights are out now. And the walls are beginning to crumble." Daniel rose and went to a portion of the wall near the dark passages. "Now, I happened to be standing here when part of this wall peeled away."

"Of course," Jack muttered noticing the dust on Daniel's clothes and in his hair.

"I didn't notice anything at first, but when another portion peeled away it was unmistakable."

"More glyphs," Jack commented stepping over debris to better see what Daniel was pointing at. "What's it say?"

"Teal'c, Sam and I had to peel away a good bit of this part of the wall to find everything. I'll give you the Reader's Digest version."

"Thank you."

"Ra got a little restless just before the uprising that lead to the stargate being buried. He went on a long journey and managed to return without anyone knowing he was back.  During his journey, he discovered some sort of advanced power. He erected this temple to hide it in and modified it to create the force field. If he was able to do that, chances are he was able to modify the power for the weapons as well. He left some human slaves here to start forging weapons. He intended to test the weapons on Apophis. But once he left, because of the uprising he was never able to return."

"So, the slaves were trapped in here?"

"Yeah. And since no one knew about them, they probably ran out of supplies and starved to death."

"I don't see any remains. Or smell any."

"Well, Sam thinks that the slaves were actually trapped wherever the armory is."

"Our thermostat theory checks out, sir. This room is separate but linked to the power source." She moved to the other side of the room. She squatted and aimed her flashlight beam at a raised glyph near the base of the wall at the angle leading into one of the passages. "Daniel's parents were very thorough. Otherwise they would have missed it." She ran her finger along the wall around the glyph.

"You haven't touched it right?"

"No, sir."

"No, you haven't touched it or no you have?"

"I haven't, sir."

"Are you certain Daniel Jackson's parents did?"

"As certain as I can be without actually asking them. Sorry, Daniel. Or touching it myself."

"Let's hold off on that option for now. Daniel, your parents didn't mention touching it?"

"They copied it in the position its in relative to the ones around it, which they knew. They drew a circle around it indicating they'd like to investigate it further. Other than that, there's no reference to it."

"Ok, I've got two more questions then you guys can get back to joking around. One, can you use this glyph to locate the power source?"

"I'll have to modify my instruments first. That will take a few hours because I need to update and input the analysis of the energy-." Jack held up a hand. "Yes, sir."

"Good work, Major. Now my other question is why? Why would Ra write about this on his wall? Even if he covered it with another wall."

"Well, you know how arrogant the Goa'uld are," Daniel said.

"Oh yes."

"Ra would have wanted his exploits known even if it was to be his enemies who learned of them," Teal'c said.

"Great. Daniel. Teal'c. Nice work. You know, I think the party's still going on if you guys want to…"

"I should probably get the generator set up, sir."

"We won't need it 'til tomorrow right?"

"Probably not, but-"

"So, wait 'til in the morning. You guys have been working all day. You deserve some R and R. If you don't want to go back to the party, we can do something else."

"Like what?" Daniel asked hugging himself.

"I brought along a Star Wars puzzle, O'Neill."

Jack gestured to Teal'c. "There we go. A puzzle is nice and relaxing. What'd'ya say?"

Sam and Daniel shrugged.

"All right, Teal'c. Break out the puzzle." As Teal'c moved to get the puzzle and Sam announced she would make coffee, Jack approached Daniel. "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You look a little distracted all of a sudden."

"Something feels off. I can't explain it. I just feel like something's…"

"Off? You don't think Carter's theory is right?"

"It's not that. I mean it makes sense. But it seems like we're missing something. Something that will tie everything together. I don't know. It's probably just a dumb feeling."

"Maybe you're just tired. I mean, you've been working on this one thing pretty much all day. Maybe you need some fresh air. We can go for a walk if you want."

"Maybe if I go over everything again I'll figure it out."

"Daniel, I think you need a little distance right now. Let your mind do something else for a while. Then you can come back to this stuff refreshed."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jaack."

"Are you going to make me order you to relax?"

They stared at each other. Daniel made one last plea with his eyes. Jack shook his head.


	4. Part Three

From the Ruins

Part Three

"I hate it when this happens," Sam whined three hours later.

Daniel stared at the puzzle.  Only one piece was missing.

"Maybe it got buried further in the sand," Jack offered running his fingers along the floor.

"We've looked everywhere, sir."

"Well, this is apropos," Daniel said bitterly.

Sam stopped crawling around, sat back on her heels and looked over at Daniel.

"Daniel?" Jack asked with concern.  They had all been waiting for Daniel's fragile relaxed mood to break.

"This!"  He gestured violently to the puzzle.  "This puzzle is a mirror for this-." His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Daniel?" Jack crawled closer to him.

"That's it!"  Daniel scrambled to his feet and sprinted to where he had left the journals.  His excitement caused him to grab them too hastily and drop them on the way back to his teammates.  

"I can't believe I forgot.  Of course.  I should have realized what was missing."

"What's missing?" Sam asked.

"The other journal."

Sam, Teal'c and Jack exchanged confused glances.

"My parents always kept a separate journal for personal notes. Anything they didn't understand. Any theories they might want to flesh out later. That one's missing."

"So, they may have written more about that glyph in this other journal." Sam said.

"Exactly. Jack, I have to find it."

"Why was it not with the others?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know. But if these journals were here then that one has to be around somewhere too, right?"

"Maybe," Sam said tentatively.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking, Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, no, but-"

"This is a pretty big place," Sam said. "Pretty empty too."

"I realize that, but-"

"Look, Daniel," Jack interrupted gently. "We're not trying to be negative, but what if the other journal wasn't left here?"  
"Why would it not have been left here?"

"I don't know. Maybe your parents didn't want someone else to read it so they kept it with them. Or-"

"Jack, it's here. They wouldn't have taken it and left the others."

"Then why wasn't it with the others?" Jack asked softly.

"I…don't know." Daniel said defeated. 

"I'm not saying we won't try to find it, Daniel. I just want you to be aware of the possibility that it's not here. Ok?"

Daniel nodded.

"We'll start looking first thing in the morning."

"What?  Why not now?"

"Because it's past our bedtime."

"I'm not tired," Daniel countered.

"Actually, I'm not tired either, sir."

"It's past 0100, and we're _all _tired," Jack said glaring at Sam.  

"But-"  
Jack held up a finger.  "End of discussion," he said slipping under his blanket.

Sam and Teal'c followed suit.

"Some discussion," Daniel mumbled.  "Your side got more time."

"Oh!"

"What is it, Major Carter?" Teal'c and Jack sprang up.

"I found it. It was under my blanket," she said placing the last piece in the puzzle.

Daniel lay down trying to convince himself that was a good omen. 

Twenty minutes later, Jack woke to a sound he couldn't quite place. "What is that?"

"Sounds like humming," Sam said and yawned. "I think it's Daniel."

Hearing his name, Daniel started awake. "What?"

"What were you humming?" Sam asked.

"Was I humming?"

"You were, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh. I was dreaming. It's this song my mother used to hum to me. I'd completely forgotten about it. Sorry."

"That's ok," Jack said. "It was kind of…"

"Soothing," Sam offered.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Yeah.  But I'll stop."

"No, it's ok."  Jack assured him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I may do it again without realizing it."

"Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"Humming ok.  Talking not."

"Sorry."

***

Jack jarred awake.  He thought he had heard a crashing sound but he must have dreamt it.  Nope.  He heard it again coming from the back of the room.

"Oops."  More crashing.  "Ouch.  Damn."

_Oh, for cryin' out loud_. Jack looked at his watch and sighed.  0430. He got up and crept across the room. Two more lights were out making the back of the room almost completely dark.

Daniel sat beside an overturned shelf and its scattered contents cradling his left hand.

"What happened?" Jack whispered.

"I must have bumped into the shelves when I crawled out of the passage.  It's so dark, I could barely see. Even with my flashlight." Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone. "Jack!"

"You woke me up," Jack growled. "Now, what happened to your hand?"

"I think the shelf landed on it."  

"Let's see.  Hold the flashlight up."  Jack took Daniel's hand and examined it. Two fingers were bruised.  He pressed to make sure they weren't broken.

"Ow."  Daniel pulled his hand free.

"Daniel what the _hel_l are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe I could-"  
"Find the missing journal?"

"Yeah."

"_In the dark_? _Alone_?"

Daniel lowered his head. "Yeah, I know.  Not the smartest thing I've ever done."

"Ya think?  Look, daylight's in about an hour and a half.  _Try _to stay out of trouble until then, and the rest of us will help. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Is Daniel Jackson injured, O'Neill?"  Teal'c asked when Jack returned.

"He's fine.  If you're done kel-no-reeming, keep an eye on him will ya?"

"I will."

***

Despite their early start, by late afternoon they still hadn't found the missing journal.  Daniel had posed that the passages were the most logical place to look because they were so far unexplored by the team. Sam had agreed. Daniel and Jack were going back over one of the passages for the third time. Teal'c and Sam were doing the same a few passages over.  There was so much sand in here that Jack was beginning to wonder if anything could be found once it was lost.

"Daniel," he said gently.

"It has to be here, Jack."

"There's so much sand," he explained trying to be patient.

"I know it's here.  Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

Jack sighed and wiped sweat from his brow.  "Ok.  One more sweep and we really need to take a break.  Maybe Carter can figure out a better way to search in all this sand. And a better way to see."

"Ok," Daniel reluctantly agreed.  

Jack let Daniel continue down the passage as he sank onto the ground.  He let his arms flail out and his hands sink into the sand.  At least his left hand.  His right hand didn't sink.  It landed on something hard near the bottom of the wall.He felt around an area he could swear he had already been over. Twice.  There was definitely something there.  "Hey, Daniel," he said digging a book out of the sand.

"Yeah?" Daniel answered distractedly.

"This what we're lookin' for?"

Daniel fell as he tried to run and crawl at the same time. Jack took the flashlight while Daniel opened the book. Daniel recognized the handwriting immediately.

***

"Saam!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. The power is interfering with the generator. I'm going to have to do some reconfiguring."

"Well, how am I supposed to read?"  
"You'll just have to wait until I'm done. Sir, please hold the flashlight still."

"Well, how long is it gonna take?"

Sam pulled a wire loose and sparks flew. "Ouch."

"Carter?"  
"I'm ok." 

"Sam?"

"What?"

"How long?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know."

"Can't you estimate or-?"

"Daniel."

"Jack-"

"Leave Carter alone."

"Sir, the flashlight."

"Sorry."

"You know, Daniel. The more light I have, the sooner I'll be done. Then you can get back to reading."

Daniel thought it over.

"Hold on, Major. Let's move this closer to the door. There's still a good bit of daylight left. You could go outside and use it to read, Daniel." Jack and Sam carried the generator to the door.

"Yeah, and have Amon try to get me to join them for yet another party."

"This helps, sir. But I need more focused light for close up work."

"Grab another flashlight," Jack told Daniel. "The guy just wants you to have some fun in your life."

"Well, I don't want to have fun right now.  Besides, I tried that earlier. It was too distracting out there."

"Daniel, _you're_ distracting _me_," Sam growled. "I wish Teal'c was here. He'd be quiet."

"Carter?"

"I'm sorry, sir.  I'm hot, and the sand I spent the day crawling in is sticking to me all over the place."

"Understood.  Daniel, either help or go outside." 

Daniel sighed. "I'll go find Teal'c."

"Thank you," Sam said when Daniel was gone. "He's a great friend, great to work with. And his intelligence is incredible. But sometimes he can be so…"

"Irritable? Single-minded?"

"Frustrating."

"You require my assistance Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Found him," Daniel said as he and Amon entered the temple. "Almost ran into him actually."

"Hey, Murray. The power is interfering with the generator, and I'm trying to reconfigure it. But I need more light." She bit off the urge to add "and some peace and quiet."

Amon gasped. "What has happened?" He turned in a circle taking in the crumbling walls and the darkness.

"I will require your flashlight, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill's as well," Teal'c said as he made his way to the back of the room to his pack.

"We uh, figured out the curse," Daniel told Amon as he followed Teal'c and fumbled for his pack. 

Teal'c found his flashlight and held it up for Daniel.

"Thanks," Daniel said handing Teal'c his flashlight and reaching for Jack's pack.

"What do you mean, you figured out the curse?" Amon asked coming up behind Teal'c.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Daniel said handing Teal'c Jack's flashlight. 

Teal'c removed a length of rope from one of the supply packs and returned to the generator.

"Good idea," Jack said as he helped Teal'c bind the four flashlights together tightly. 

"We sort of deactivated then reactivated it, actually. Or something like that," Daniel added looking to Jack uncertainly.

"Perfect," Sam said as Teal'c held the makeshift lamp above the generator. "Colonel, don't go too far. I'm gonna need somebody to help reattach these wires. Murray won't be able to do it one-handed."

"Ok," Jack replied moving over to Daniel and Amon. "What Daniel means is the curse is mechanical."

"How can that be?" Amon asked.

"Uh, we don't know exactly," Jack said glancing at Daniel. 

"All we know is it works," Daniel said.

"You are no longer safe here," Amon said in alarm.

"I think we'll be ok," Daniel said quickly.

"No. You and your team must sleep in my tent for the remainder of your stay."

"Amon-" Daniel started.

Amon turned to Jack. "What if the ceiling caves in while you sleep?"

"I'd figured on sleeping outside," Jack said. "But as long as you're offering."

"Jack?"

"You are most welcome in my tent," Amon said with finality. "And most safe."

"Look, we appreciate the offer-" Daniel tried again.

"Yes, we do," Jack said staring at Daniel pointedly.

"It is not an offer."

"Ok, you can't tell us what to do," Daniel snapped. "This is our mission."

"Whoa, Daniel," Jack said. "Amon, could you excuse us a minute?"

Amon nodded, and Jack beckoned for Daniel to follow him outside.

"Jack, we're not really going to do what he wants are we?"

"Yes, we are. And what's with the attitude? Usually you're the polite one, and I'm the obnoxious one. At least with company." 

Daniel crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well?" When Daniel turned and stared at him, Jack threw his hands in the air. "Daniel, part of the ceiling fell already. Remember that?"

"Yes. I was right under it. But I got out of the way in time. What's your point?"

Jack huffed. "My point, Doctor Jackson is the same as Amon's. What if the ceiling falls on one of us in the middle of the night? How will we get out of the way if we're asleep?"

Daniel thought about that and looked down. "What if the ceiling collapses while we're gone and we can't get back in?"

"We have to take that chance." Off Daniel's look, he added, "It's better than being crushed don't you think?" 

"If we can't get back in, we won't get to the armory," Daniel said.

"That would definitely be a great loss. But not as great as our lives."

"Then we would have come here for nothing," Daniel spat.

Jack gave him a hard look. "Decision's made. Whether you like it or not, you're gonna live with it." He walked past Daniel and turned back at the doorway. "I don't think we came here for nothing. And I don't think you do either. Because for once you get happy memories. Memories of your parents doing something they were good at and enjoyed. And you get to reconnect with someone you obviously used to admire, " he finished and walked back inside.

Daniel stood there for another minute thinking, then turned and walked back inside.


	5. Part Four

From the Ruins

Part Four

"It's just not going to work, sir," Sam said. "I've reconfigured this thing every way I know how. It's just not compatible with the other power."

Amon was kneeling beside Sam where he had gone to help her while Jack and Daniel were outside. He rose as Daniel entered.

"Well, it looks like we may not need it. That is if Amon still wants us," Jack said.

"I would not have it any other way."

"Of course you wouldn't," Daniel muttered. Jack and Amon turned to look at him.

"What?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Nothing."

"You do not wish to leave."

"No, I don't."

"They are not here, Daniel," Amon said going over and placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "They are in here." He put one hand over his heart and the other hand on Daniel's chest. "And here. If the ceiling falls, it will not bury them."

Daniel laughed. "I know that."

"Do you?" Amon asked harshly. 

Jack and Sam winced. Teal'c frowned. Only Daniel didn't physically react.

"I must make room in my tent. Come. Help me."

"I don't think so," Daniel said. "I have stuff to do here."

"Surely it can wait," Amon said turning to Jack.

"Yeah."

"Jack?" Daniel was desperately trying to contain his frustration.

"They can handle things here. Come." Amon moved toward the door.

"That's not the point."

Amon turned and said whatever it was he had said the other day in the same tone.

Almost immediately, Daniel wilted. He cast a hopeless look at Jack and followed Amon.

"Whoa," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"What did he say?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

***

Amon and Daniel walked silently to Amon's tent. 

Daniel gasped when he stepped inside. Clothing, books, papers, tools, supplies and other odds and ends were scattered over the floor and the two small tables.

"You see why I need help. I wasn't expecting guests."

"Apparently not. And I thought Jack's office was messy."

They spent the next half hour putting things in as much order as possible given the limited storage space.  Basically, everything had to be stacked along the walls. 

"Will this be enough room for your crew to sleep?" Amon sat on the floor beside Daniel and handed him a glass of something Daniel didn't particularly like the smell of. "It doesn't smell very good, but it's refreshing." He took a long drink to prove it.

"This should be fine. We've slept in smaller places before." Daniel took a tentative sip. "Not bad," he said and drank more.

"Perhaps I should put a warning outside my tent. 'Watch your step'."

Daniel laughed.

"Oh, you did bring it along." Amon exclaimed and hugged Daniel. "I was beginning to think you'd lost it all those years ago."

"Huh?" Daniel asked untangling himself.

"Your laughter. I almost forgot how good it sounds."

"I still have it. There's just not much to laugh about these days."

"You have good friends, a nice job and you're doing what you love."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I should be happy all the time."

"Tell me what else has taken your smile."

Daniel sighed. "That's a long story."

"Remember the many, many times I told you stories when you were a child?"

"Yes. I always loved your stories."

"Then, you owe me."

"That's sneaky. That's Jack sneaky. Did he put you up to this? Because if he did-"

"He didn't. And even if he did you wouldn't do anything to him. I wouldn't let you. Now, stop stalling and do what you've always been good at."

"What's that?"

"Talking. Jack would agree?"

Daniel laughed again and started telling Amon about Sha're. He had to modify many details, and he thought Amon was suspicious but the older man didn't call him on it.

***

As Daniel and Amon cleaned up the tent, Jack, Sam and Teal'c packed their gear and moved it outside the temple. 

"That's the last of it," Jack said as he and Teal'c set the second shelf beside the first one. "Except that energy measurer thing Carter's leaving to continue monitoring."

"Are you referring to the-"  
"Yeah, that." Jack waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll never remember the technical name."

"Sir, do you mind if we take a break before moving all this over to Amon's tent?" Sam asked coming out of the temple.

"Sure. We've got plenty of time."

"It is nearing dark, O'Neill."

"I know. But, I think Amon wanted some quality time with Daniel."

"That should be good for Daniel," Sam said sitting down.

"Perhaps Amon can impart peace to Daniel Jackson regarding his parents."

"Maybe."

"It's hard to get peace when someone you love dies," Sam said. "Especially if you're surrounded by things and people that remind you of your loss."

"Yes, it is," Jack said. 

"Indeed."

***

"Daniel," Amon whispered. He was too choked up to say anything comforting.

"It's ok," Daniel assured him. "I mean, it's not really. But, it will be. When it's less fresh. I moved on after mom and dad. I can do it again. I hope."

"You will. You are strong. Stronger than many others I know."

"So I've been told. I don't feel terribly strong though. Especially after the dreams."

"You dream of her?"

"All the time."

"Did you dream of them?"  
"Yes. Still do sometimes. In the dreams I remember their voices, but when I wake up the memory's gone. And sometimes I can't remember their faces until I look at a picture."

"Do not worry, Daniel. They will never be forgotten. By you. Nor by me. Sha're will not be forgotten either."

"Thanks. I know that. I just forget it sometimes. Can I ask you a question?"

"That's another thing you've always been good at. Too good in fact." Amon smiled.

Daniel smiled too. "Can't argue with that." He paused. "How is it that you were able to pick up our relationship as if years hadn't separated us? I mean, I'm not the same as I was all those years ago."

"Much of you has changed, yes. But at least some of you is still the same. This part I know and can continue walking with."

They sat in silence for a moment until a horn blew suddenly, startling them.

"I didn't realize it had gotten so late," Amon said rising and going to open the flap.

Daniel followed him. "It's dark. Jack, Sam and T- Murray should have already been here with our stuff. I hope nothing happened." 

Amon grabbed Daniel's arm as Daniel pushed past him. "They are fine. See." He pointed to the well-lit food tent. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were seated at one of the tables talking with the others gathered for dinner. 

"What are they doing? Why didn't they-? Oh."

"Jack is wise," Amon said.

Daniel nodded.

"Hungry?"

"Sure."

After dinner, SG-1, Amon and a few other men moved SG-1's gear into and around Amon's tent. 

"Thought you might want to keep this with you tonight," Jack said handing Daniel the last journal as Sam and Teal'c spread their blankets on the floor.

"Thanks."

"Just try not to stay up all night."

"Ok."

"I must give you forewarning," Amon said stretching out on his pallet. "Some of my men say they hear me snore."

"That's ok," Daniel said. "We're used to that. Jack snores too."

"I do not. Do I?"

"Um, sometimes, sir," Sam said as Teal'c said, "Quite often, O'Neill."

"Yeah, well." Jack pointed to Daniel, then Sam then Teal'c as he said, "You talk in your sleep. Not always in English. You whimper occasionally. And you growl. When you actually sleep."

"I whimper?"

"Yeah, actually you do," Daniel said. "But only sometimes."

"Murray?"

"I am unfamiliar with that term; however, you occasionally make a mewling sound."

"You don't know whimper, but you know mewl?" Jack asked as Sam buried herself under a blanket.

"He asked me to sign him up for a word of the day email," Daniel explained. "Both words basically mean the same thing," he informed Teal'c.

"I must also forewarn you that I am not a morning person."

"Ah, now that we are definitely used to." Jack said putting his arm around Daniel and pointing to him with the other hand. "Carter? Murray? Am I right?" 

"You are correct, O'Neill."

"He's usually nice to me in the morning," Sam said sitting up.

"That's because you make the best coffee, and he knows if he's not nice to you, you won't share."

AN:  Thank you for all the nice reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I enjoyed writing it. :}


	6. Part Five

From the Ruins

Part Five

After telling Daniel for the fourth time not to stay up all night and being waved off yet again, Jack drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he awoke to excited voices and decided to feign sleep and eavesdrop.

"You were right, Sam. They touched it. Apparently it turns easily."

"So, what happened?"

"Um, they both got headaches. They turned it in the other direction, and the headaches went away. They intended to leave it alone after that, but I guess they were a little too curious because after they finished studying everything else and stowed the journals –which they intended to retrieve one day- they decided to experiment with the glyph."

"In the interest of science of course," Sam said with a smile.

Daniel smiled. "Of course. Anyway, they turned it in small increments until the headaches were too strong.  They hypothesized that the closer they were to the glyph, the more intense the pain would be, so my father backed away to see if he could prove that. He concluded the same thing your instruments did. That the power is evenly distributed throughout the room. They tested various other theories, and what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I guess the Colonel was right. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Sam teased.

Jack laughed quietly, thankful that they were way too into their conversation to notice.

"Ha ha. You, Jack and Amon should really take your act on the road."

Sam laughed. "So, what happened next?"

"Maybe I won't tell you," Daniel teased snapping the journal shut.

"I'll make coffee for you."

"That's low."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"Ok. But only for the coffee."

Sam shrugged.

"Basically, they found that the headaches got worse the further into the passage by the glyph my father went."

"So, the power source is somewhere in the passage you found the journal in."

"Probably.  I don't know how far he got. The last entry cuts off mid sentence, so something must have happened.  My guess is my father went too far and passed out from the pain. So, my mother quickly turned down the power. She must have dropped the journal as she went to him. She probably had to get him out fast, and they just forgot to go back. Or just didn't go back. Or couldn't"

"Sounds plausible. We'll have to check out that passage."

"The secret room is probably there too."

"We'll check it out right after breakfast," Jack said sitting up. 

"I'm not hungry," Daniel said opening the journal again.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that? Good morning to you too by the way."

"Morning, Colonel."

"Good morning Carter. Daniel!"

Daniel looked up from the journal.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Um." He looked back at the book.  "Not really."

"For crying' out loud, Daniel.  How long have you been awake?"

"As soon as we're done, I promise I'll sleep."

"That's not an answer."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"You do look exhausted Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said looming over them with a large platter in one hand and four coffee mugs on a tray in the other hand.

"Ah, there's nothing like breakfast in bed," Jack said helping Sam clear a space for the food. "Thank you, Teal'c."

"You are welcome." Teal'c sat down.

In perfect unison, all four members of SG-1 reached for a mug. Jack and Teal'c each took a plate. Sam hesitated before taking a plate.

"So…" Jack prodded after taking a sip of coffee and sighing.

"So what?" Daniel pretended to have forgotten.

"How long?"

"I don't know. I lost track."

"That's definitely a sign you need sleep. Now."

"Jack, I'm really not-"  
"Don't you think you'd be more alert when we get to this armory if you've had a few hours of sleep. At least.  I could make it an order you know," Jack added when Daniel didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll take a nap." 

"After breakfast."

"I'm not-"

"Ah. I let you skip breakfast and lunch yesterday because I knew how important that journal was. That means you've barely eaten since the other day. Not including that pathetic dinner you ate last night."

"That's not true.  I had a-"

"Doesn't count.  Eat, sleep, then other things."

"I thought you wanted me to sleep first."

"Well, the food's hot now," he said handing Daniel the last plate.

"I wasn't very hungry either, Daniel," Sam coaxed. "But this is really good."

"Indeed."

"It's not fair for you guys to gang up on me like this," Daniel whined reluctantly taking the plate.

"If you keep not eating, there won't be anything left to gang up on," Jack said. "And how can you not be hungry? I don't get it. The rest of us ate more dinner than you, and we're hungry."

"You're always hungry. And Sam said she wasn't that hungry."

"What are we going to do while Daniel's sleeping?" Sam interjected. 

"Well, we could spray whipped cream all over him. Then add sprinkles."

"Very funny, Jack."

"We have no whipped cream with us, O'Neill. Nor sprinkles."

"Damn. I knew I forgot something."

"I'm assuming Daniel's going back to the temple with us," Sam tried again. "So, what I meant was what are we going to do while we wait for him."

"See, Jack. I'm just going to hold you guys up if I-." His words were cut off by a yawn. 

"Carter, do you need Daniel's help to find the power source?" 

"No, sir."

"Well, then you can do that while he sleeps. Teal'c'll go with you."

"Jaack."

"We won't go into the armory without you. I promise."

***

It had been forty-six minutes since Sam and Teal'c left, and Jack was bored. Despite his protests, Daniel had fallen asleep remarkably fast.  Jack had occupied himself with gazing around Amon's tent. The man was definitely interesting. There was a stack of magazines nearby. Jack figured they'd be mostly sciencey magazines but was amused when he discovered a swimsuit issue, two boating issues and three science fiction/fantasy issues.  He was almost bored enough to read one of the sci-fi stories when Sam rushed into the tent out of breath.

"Carter?"

"Sorry, sir," Sam whispered as Daniel stirred. "Maybe we should talk outside."  Jack followed her out. "Ok, with Daniel's latest info and my updates on energy analysis, I was able to modify my instruments to locate the power source."

"That's great! But…"

"I told you I'd need to turn up the power in order to get an accurate reading-"

"Carter."

"Well, sir." She handed him something.

"Carter, this looks like-"

"It fell off, sir."

"What?"

"I turned it, and it just fell into my hand after half a rotation."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. 

"That's not all. Imbedded in the wall behind it was a button."

"A button?"

"Yes, sir. Teal'c and I agree that if we press the button we'll find the power source and probably the hidden room."

Jack looked at Teal'c, who nodded.  "Alright. I promised Daniel we wouldn't go in without him, but we can at least see if we've got a location. You guys go ahead back to the temple. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, sir."

Jack walked the short distance to where Amon was working with a couple other people. 

"Hello, Jack." Amon smiled.

"Hey. Um, my people need me over at the temple. I know you're working and all, but-"

"I will keep an eye on Daniel for you."

"Great. See, he hasn't slept much the past couple of nights. At least. And he just got over the flu. I mean, I know he can take care of himself. It's just…"

"He doesn't. Mel was like that."

"Right. Thanks." He waved at Amon's nod and jogged to the temple. "Ok, I guess it's now or never," he said kneeling behind Sam.

"Yes, sir." She took a deep breath and pushed the button.

There was a loud sound coming from the end of the passage where the journal had been. Teal'c walked into the passage. Jack and Sam stood. Jack signaled for her to stay there as he followed Teal'c at a distance.  The sound stopped as Teal'c got to the end of the passage. 

"O'Neill."

"What'd we get?" Jack asked waving Sam into the passage and heading for Teal'c's position. "A trap door." He moved sand off the handle with his foot.

"It rose from beneath the sand."

"Wow. Power source is definitely under there," Sam said studying a beeping instrument. "It's strong, sir. Very strong," she added rubbing her temple.

"Stronger than naquadah?" Jack felt a headache coming on as well.

"Hard to tell. It doesn't resemble naquadah at all."

"O'Neill!" Teal'c pointed up as the ceiling cracked. 

Sam gasped as chunks began falling. Teal'c backed up on one side of the passage. On the other side, Jack pushed Sam against the wall, burying her face in his chest and lowering his head beside hers. Dust and small chunks landed on all three of them. When he couldn't hear anything else, Jack looked up.

"I believe the cave in has ceased for the moment," Teal'c said looking up.

"Yeah," Jack said moving away and letting go of Sam. "Ok?" 

Sam nodded. "Wow," she said looking at the piles of debris between them and the passage entrance. "We have to get through all that."

"Guess we should get started," Jack said.


	7. Part Six

From the Ruins

AN: Thanks again for the many wonderful reviews. I don't think Daniel would be mad at them for going off without him. Jack promised they wouldn't go into the armory without him and never intended to break that promise. In fact, they could be entering the armory now, but instead they're clearing the passage {as you'll see} so they can get out and go get Daniel.  For those who have asked if you get to meet Hailey, not this time. Big apology. The only reason I mentioned her is because Hailey is my pen name, and she's the closest I'll ever get to kissing Daniel. slight blush. It didn't occur to me that someone might want Daniel to meet her again. But now that I know, perhaps I can think up another story in which they run into each other. The daydreams alone will be worth it. :}

Part Six

Three and a half hours after Sam and Teal'c left, Daniel woke to find himself alone in the tent. Assuming Jack was still close by making sure he stayed there, Daniel crept over to the flap and peeked out.  Two men and a woman from Amon's crew were working on something at a table nearby. Two people walked past the tent carrying a crate between them. Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Daniel slipped outside. He walked to the edge of the front of the tent and cautiously peered around the side. There was no Jack, or anybody for that matter, between Amon's tent and the temple.  Daniel checked over his shoulder one last time then walked quickly {running might look suspicious if Jack had left spies} to the temple. 

He knew things would look worse inside than they did yesterday, but he was shocked at how much worse.  Half of the ceiling was on the floor. The fact that part of the fallen ceiling was on the very spot where the team had been sleeping wasn't lost to Daniel. He mentally chastised himself for letting his emotions get in the way of realizing Jack was right about it being too dangerous to sleep in here.

"Watch out!" Jack shouted.

Sam screamed.

Daniel ran toward the passage the voices were coming from, leaping over a pile of debris at its entrance.

"Major Carter?" "Carter?" "Sam?"

"I'm ok." She swallowed. "A piece of the ceiling hit my shoulder. The rest of it landed on my pile. I'm trapped between the pile and the wall. What about you guys?"

Daniel moved toward Sam's voice.

"We're ok," Jack said. "Same setup as you.  How bad's the shoulder? You think you can get yourself out?"

"I don't know, sir. It may be dislocated. I can use my other arm though."

"Negative. Stay there. We'll get ourselves out and come for you."

"I'll get her," Daniel said.

"Daniel?"

"I just got here," Daniel answered trying to decide how to start.

"Uh, Daniel," Sam called nervously. "You might want to hurry."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Look up."

Daniel looked up  "Oh boy."

"What's goin' on?" 

"Uh, there's a large chunk of wall teetering directly above Sam."

"Dammit!"

"I think I've got an idea," Daniel said as he started to climb the pile.

"Daniel?"

"I know what I'm doing, Jack."

"What is that exactly?"

"I'll explain later." When Daniel got to the top of the pile, he reached for the chunk of wall. He wasn't quite high enough though.  He looked down at Sam, up to the wall and back at Sam. "Sam, I'm gonna jump. When I do, you're gonna have to get out of the way. Ok?"

"What?!" Jack asked. "Let's get this stuff out of the way," he growled.

Sam looked from Daniel to the chunk of wall. It had stopped teetering. A stream of dust fell on her face making her duck her head and palm an eye.

"Sam, you have to trust me."

She nodded.

"Ready?" Daniel asked as the chunk started slipping.

"Yes."

Daniel took a deep breath and jumped. He slammed into the chunk as it fell, forcing it back into the wall hard enough to knock out another chunk. Both chunks went crashing outside, and Daniel slid down the rest of the wall. 

Sam quickly tried to move a large chunk out of the way. She was almost out of the way again when Daniel landed almost completely on her. They both cried out, and Daniel quickly scrambled off of her. Their movement caused the debris pile beside them to shift. Several chunks fell. Sam moved back to get out of the path of one chunk and banged her head hard on the wall. Daniel dodged one chunk only to move into the path of a larger one.

"Carter? Daniel?" Jack called. He was about to call again when Sam finally answered. 

"I think we're ok, sir."

"You _think_?"

"We're both awake," she clarified. "As far as I can tell nothing's broken except maybe Daniel's wrist."

"Good. We're coming to you so don't move. Daniel?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Sam broke my fall."

"I thought you told her to get out of the way."

"I did," Daniel said pretending to glare at Sam.

"Yeah, well. If I didn't move this chunk, you probably would have hit your head on it."

"Oh." Daniel's eyes widened when he saw the chunk she pointed to. "Thanks. That's much bigger than the one that landed on my head."

"What was that?" 

"We'll be fine, Jack. Really."

Jack snorted. "You two could be bleeding to death and you'd still say you were fine."

"We're not bleeding to death, sir. I promise."

"You're one to talk," Daniel added.

"Yeah well. I want you both to stay still. That's an order." Jack helped Teal'c move a large chunk. "I said that's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, Jack."

"That's better. Teal'c, I think we can climb over now."  He started climbing and slipped in the dust. Teal'c caught him as his right elbow collided with the pile. He cradled his arm as Teal'c removed a few more chunks, climbed over the pile and reached out to help Jack over. 

"Ok, we're out. Where exactly are you?"

"Close to the entrance," Sam answered.

"Over here, O'Neill."

 A few minutes later, Teal'c peered over the pile. "There is not much room," he informed Jack. "I will go on. You remain here."

"We can probably get out on our own now that the pile's shorter," Daniel said trying to stand. A sharp pain shot through his ribs, right wrist and left ankle, and he fell back down. "Or maybe not."

"Do not move, Daniel Jackson."

Sam moved closer to Daniel to make room for Teal'c. 

Teal'c knelt on one knee in front of them. "I believe they will be fine, O'Neill."

"We said that, didn't we?" Daniel asked Sam. 

She nodded and grimaced as pain shot through her shoulder.

"Ladies first," Daniel said watching her with concern.

Teal'c nodded and helped Sam to her feet. "Are you ready, O'Neill?"

"Yeah."

Teal'c gently scooped Sam up and placed her carefully on top of the pile. 

"Stay there a minute," Jack said. He quickly gathered several large loose chunks and arranged them into steps against the pile.

"Ok, give me your hand," Jack said reaching up with his left hand. Sam reached down with her right hand. 'Easy," Jack coached as he felt her tremble on the way down. 

As Jack offered a hand to Sam, Teal'c offered a hand to Daniel. 

Jack guided Sam out of the passage and lowered her to the floor. "Will you be ok by yourself for a couple of minutes?" She nodded. He patted her uninjured shoulder gently and went back into the passage. "Alright, Carter's safe."

"It may prove more difficult to get Daniel Jackson to safety."

"Oh?"

"I must have twisted my ankle too," Daniel explained.

"Yeah, that may be a problem. Teal'c, if you can get him up, I can get him down."

"You are injured, O'Neill. I believe I can get him up and down."

"Jack?"

"My elbow introduced itself to a rock. I made steps Teal'c."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a curious/apprehensive glance. 

"Are you ready, Daniel Jackson?"

"I guess," Daniel said tentatively.

Teal'c lifted Daniel the same way he had lifted Sam and set him on top of the pile. "Stay there," he ordered and climbed up, glancing at the steps.

"Hey, they're safe," Jack said.

"Sure, Jack," Daniel said eyeing the steps uncertainly.

"Carter trusted them," Jack whined.

"I trusted you, sir," Sam called.

"Gee, that's encouraging," Daniel said.

"Maybe we should just leave him up there," Jack said to Teal'c.

"Perhaps." 

"Teal'c?"

"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson. We would not really leave you here." As if to prove it, he put his arm around Daniel and helped him get down to the first step.

"We wouldn't?" Jack waited a good ten seconds before offering Daniel his left hand. 

Daniel took Jack's hand and with Teal'c's help made it to the next step. His ankle buckled immediately. Teal'c had to hold on tighter to keep him from falling. 

"I think you may have done more than twisted that ankle," Jack said. "Try not to put any weight on it."

"I didn't," Daniel said gritting his teeth.

When Daniel made it to the ground, Teal'c and Jack put his arms over their shoulders, and the three of them made their way to Sam. Even with the little daylight reaching this part of the room, she looked pale as she sat hugging herself.

"Sam?" Jack asked worriedly. "Shoulder?"

She nodded.

Jack studied her for a minute. "Ok. Let's get 'em out of here."

Teal'c held out his left hand to Sam. She took it gratefully.

***

"Daniel, is being psychic another one of your hidden talents?" Jack asked an hour later. He was lying on his back on top of Teal'c's blanket. His right arm was draped across his chest in a sling. His left arm was behind his head.

Teal'c and Jack had barely gotten halfway to Amon's tent with Sam and Daniel when Amon saw them and came running. "What happened?" he asked removing Teal'c's arm from Sam's shoulder and replacing it gently with his own. "I thought you were sleeping," he said to Daniel. 

"That's what I thought too," Jack said pretending to be angry. "I really thought I could count on you, Amon."

"He was last time I checked. I don't know how he got away."

"He's good."

Amon had left them in his tent and returned with water and a bundle of cloths. Sam reluctantly let him wash dust from her face and arms.

When everyone had considerably less dust on them, Amon had taken the dirty water and cloths and returned with three slings, a length of cloth to wrap around Daniel's ankle, and several ice packs. 

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. He was leaning against a table with two pillows under his ankle, the ice pack on top of it and his right arm resting on a pillow on the table with another ice pack on his wrist.

"Well, you couldn't have had better timing," Jack answered. "We were trying to get out to get you, and you show up in time to save Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said. She was lying on Amon's pallet. He had added her blanket, Jack's blanket and another blanket to make it softer for her. He had also placed a thick pillow under her shoulder and an ice pack on top. Even though the pillow made her shoulder hurt worse, she didn't say anything and hoped the pain pill would kick in soon. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"So, how'd you do it? And Murray, how did you manage not to get hurt at all."

"Yeah," Daniel said. "That's not fair."

"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked. He was sitting between Jack and Daniel.

"Well," Jack replied. "We've got one seriously dislocated shoulder, one badly sprained ankle, one broken wrist, bruised ribs, one sprained arm, many, many bruises, headaches, other sore muscles, a few cuts and bruises on Daniel's hands and two possible concussions. That we know of so far.  Did I get everything?"

"Sounds like it," Daniel said. "Well, you miscounted the possible concussions. My head feels fine."

"Yet you don't seem to have a single scratch," Jack said ignoring Daniel's insistence.

"That is not true," Teal'c replied rolling up a pant leg and pointing to his knee.

"Where?" Daniel and Jack asked, Daniel leaning forward; Jack turning his head.

Teal'c pointed to a scratch.

"Wow, that must really hurt," Daniel said sarcastically as he sat back.

"It does not."

"So how'd you get it?" Jack asked resting his head on his arm again.

"I do not remember 'getting it' at all."

"Then, how'd you find out you even had it?" Daniel asked.

"I discovered it when I changed clothing."

"Oh. Ok, so now what?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at him incredulously. "We rest."

"But what about the armory. You said you guys found the hidden room?"

"Daniel, I dare you to try to leave this tent now. Amon will be on you faster than lightening. You may have given him the slip once, but I guarantee you he won't let it happen again. He's probably out there standing guard." He lowered his voice in case he could be heard from outside.  "Besides, Carter's practically asleep. We'll need her to disable the power before we go in. And right now, she's in too much pain."

"I wasn't suggesting we go _now_. I just wanted to know how you plan on getting in."

"The trap door is at the end of the passage," Teal'c said. "If we can remove the wall-"

"You mean blow it up?"

"The place is already falling apart, Daniel," Jack said. "Hell, it's supposed to be ruins anyway, right?"

"I guess so," Daniel reluctantly admitted. "But, how are we going to explain the explosion to Amon and his crew? Trust me, you don't want an angry mob of archeologists after you. And that's what we'll get if they see us blowing something up."

"Daniel-"

"Now, I know not all the people on Amon's crew are archeologists, but I'm sure the others are like minded."

"I don't even like one angry archeologist. And I don't think that's what Teal'c had in mind." Jack closed his eyes hoping Daniel would take the hint and rest.

"You are correct, O'Neill. In fact I do not have any specific plan. It was merely a suggestion."

Jack yawned. "We'll figure everything out later. But for now, rest."

"What's wrong with going back through the temple and the passage?" Daniel asked.

"That may or may not still be an option, but we'll check it out. Now, rest."

"I already rested, remember?"

"Daniel."

"I can't help it if the pain pill made you and Sam drowsy. But-"

"Daniel!"

"Is everything alright?" Amon asked poking his head into the tent.

"Hey, Amon when you get a minute there's something I'd like you to teach me."

"Sure," Amon replied. He looked curiously from Daniel's glare to Jack's smirk and left.

Daniel sighed and removed the ice from his wrist. He lay back onto his blanket, curled up on his side and fell asleep almost right away.


	8. Part Seven

From the Ruins

Part Seven

"I guess you were right, Jack," Daniel said late that afternoon as SG-1 stood in the temple. Or what was left of the temple.  "Looks like this route isn't an option."

The entire ceiling was on the floor. Very little of the walls were standing. The debris totally blocked off the passages. The whole back of the room was blocked off in fact.

"Boy, this place couldn't wait to fall," Sam said. 

"Well, it was forced to stand still and rigid for a long time," Daniel said.

"You make it sound like it was alive," Jack said.

"In a way it was."

"Let's check out our other options." 

Sam followed Jack. Teal'c stayed behind as Daniel glanced around once more before turning to follow using the makeshift crutch Amon had fashioned out of wood from one of the tables in the food tent.

"You don't have to hover, Teal'c," Daniel said. "It works fine." To demonstrate, he adeptly maneuvered himself around a small pile of debris.

"I see." He followed Daniel at a slight distance but still kept a wary eye on him.

"We may be in luck," Jack said as Daniel and Teal'c approached.  "Think you can fit through there, Murray?" He pointed to a tunnel in the debris.

"It is possible."

"I could fit, sir."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Jack said nodding at Sam's sling.

"I have to turn off the power, so it doesn't make sense for Murray to go first, sir."

"Can you turn it off from out here?"

"I don't think so. The tunnel's too thick."

"Wait a minute," Daniel said. "Are you sure you _can _turn it off?"

"I won't know for sure until I try."

"Ok, this is plan B. Let's go check out the wall just outside the trap door." 

Teal'c tried to be less obvious about following Daniel. O'Neill didn't seem worried. Nor was he 'hovering'. Teal'c had never been in close proximity to crutches before.  He'd seen them on television and at a distance once in the corridors of the SGC. He thought even two of them looked precarious, but one looked more so. Especially, with Daniel's opposite arm in a sling. Yet, if O'Neill wasn't worried…

"Hey, watch where you're going!" 

Teal'c stopped just short of running over Daniel. "I apologize, Daniel Jackson. My mind wondered, and I failed to realize we had arrived."

Daniel gave him a curious look and shrugged, which made him teeter slightly. 

Teal'c thrust out a hand to steady him and left the hand on his shoulder. "I apologize again," Teal'c said when Daniel winced. 

"It's ok, Teal'c. I'm not gonna fall. Really."

"Never seen crutches before?" Jack asked.

"Not at close range. And never the use of only one."

"It's perfectly safe," Sam offered. "Amon did a nice job."

"I'd almost prefer you run over me to this," Daniel said becoming irritated.

Teal'c reluctantly removed his hand. 

"Hey, I'm not the only one allowed to hover, you know."

"That's right," Sam said. "We all get to take turns." 

"I never said anyone was 'allowed' to hover."

"You don't get a choice," Jack said.

"Why not? This is _my_ body."

"Remember that next time it tells you to eat or sleep. Ok, this is close to where the trap door is, right?" 

Teal'c moved Jack several inches to the left. "This is the position of the handle with which to open the door."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ya sure it's not here?" He moved a few inches.

Teal'c moved him back. "It is here."

"Ok." Jack cast a 'he's hopeless' glance at Daniel who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you might want to move back," he added when Daniel rubbed his eyes and forehead.

"This is where the power is the strongest, sir. Teal'c, if you could help me set up, I'll start turning down the power. That is if we're going with plan C?"

"Actually, this was plan A." Jack thought for a minute. "This looks like our best shot."

Teal'c shrugged out of his backpack and removed two cables, part of the generator and two more instruments. Sam gave him instructions on how to connect everything.

Ten minutes later she announced she was ready. "I'll start turning it down in small increments then increase marginally. I estimate it will take half an hour."

"Ok, I think I know the answer to this, but just to make sure. Why can't you just turn it off right away?"

"Because if I turn the power all the way off right away, sir, the rest of the wall will probably explode and bury us."

"Yep, that's what I thought. How far away will we need to be?"

"About two feet past where Daniel is now, sir."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready."

***

Twenty minutes later, two thirds of the wall had crumbled and the power was 75% off. 

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes, sir."

"Three minutes less than the last time you asked."

"I do not believe pacing will make time go faster, O'Neill."

"I'm not pacing. I'm…"

"Racing me?" Daniel offered smiling as he passed Jack. They had been going in opposite directions around Sam and Teal'c for the past ten minutes.

"Would you two please sit down?" Sam asked wearily. "You're making me dizzy."

Jack stopped to look at her. "Ok."

"Sorry, Sam. As long as I keep moving everything hurts less. You ok?" Daniel let the crutch drop, causing Teal'c to jump. 

"Jeez, Daniel. Don't give Teal'c a heart attack."

"Sorry," Daniel said awkwardly lowering himself to the ground beside Sam. 

"Jaffa do not have heart attacks."

"Good thing," Jack said.

"Indeed."

"Sam?"

"It's just a headache from being so close to the power, Daniel. I think it's also time for another pain pill. And stop hovering," she added with a smile she could tell he didn't buy.

"I'll go get it for you," Jack said jumping up and running off.

"Ok, I'm turning the power down another 10%." 

Daniel watched Sam punch buttons on the remote she had rigged.

More of the wall crumbled.

"Once the power's out, will you be able to turn it back on?"

"It's amazing. It's nothing like naquadah. It's stronger. But I haven't gathered enough data about it to understand how it works or if I can turn it on again."

"For what purpose would you turn it on again, Major Carter?" 

"Well, if the weapons need the power to function, we'll have to get it back on."

"Would not the power in the weapons be separate?"

"Each weapon will probably have a cell of the power in it, yes. But they may need to be recharged periodically."

"Battery operated guns?"

"Yep."

"Chel nak."

"Yeah." 

"That means very cool, right?" 

Daniel nodded as Jack returned. "Battery operated guns," he told Jack as Jack handed Sam a pill and a glass of water.

"Huh?" Jack asked handing Daniel a pill.

"That's what might be down there," Daniel said eyeing the pill.

"Cool. Take it."

"Let's just hope we can figure out how to recharge the batteries," Sam said giving Daniel the glass of water.

Seeing that Jack was watching him, Daniel took the pill.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood over the pile of wall covering the trap door. 

"Carter, Daniel, go back to Amon's tent. Teal'c and I will get to work here."

"Jack-"

"Sir-"

"Neither one of you is in any condition to move a wall. Now get going."

"Yes, sir."

"What about you?"

"Pain's gone," Jack said removing the sling and handing it to Sam. "Little stiff," he said flexing his arm. "But no pain. Go."

***

"Daniel? Carter?"

Daniel reached across the table for his radio. "Yeah, Jack?"

"Murray and I are done. You guys want to come see what we've got? Or should we call it a day? As if I even need to ask," he added to Teal'c.

"Um, I say we go in. I'll go ask Sam. Jack, I think she needs a doctor."

"Yeah. I'm going to contact Hammond tonight. Update him. Daniel? What do you mean you'll 'go ask Sam'? Isn't she there with you?"  
"Uh, no." 

"Daniel, where are you?"

"Amon needed help with something."

Daniel could almost hear Jack's sigh as well as he could see Amon's disapproving look.

"Well, go back to the tent. If she's asleep, don't wake her. We'll come back and go in tomorrow."

"Ok." Daniel hooked the radio to his belt and reached for the crutch.

"I can get a doctor for all of you," Amon said.

"Um, we can hold off a little longer."

"That's what Sam said. And Jack insisted your people would provide the doctor. Is everyone you work with stubborn?"

"Pretty much."

"No wonder you fit in so well."

Daniel laughed.

"Bout time," Jack complained good-naturedly when Sam and Daniel arrived. 

"What did you want us to do, Jack? Run?"

"Well, if you were in the tent like you were supposed to have been, you could have gotten here a little sooner."

"By what like a minute?"

"O'Neill has been dancing with impatience since he spoke to you, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh?" Daniel teased.

"Dancing, sir?" 

"I wasn't… Let's just open the damn door already." 

Teal'c tugged on the rusty handle, and the door creaked upward. Teal'c stood back and, with a slight smile, held out his arm in invitation.

"Everybody's a wise guy," Jack muttered and made his way down the ladder. 

Teal'c followed him. There was complete silence for at least a minute.

"Jack? Murray?" Daniel shared a glance with Sam.

"This is incredible!" Jack came into view below. "There are about 50 weapons down here. They look like shorter staff weapons," he gushed as he climbed to the top of the ladder. He moved to the side of the ladder and reached up for Sam. "Come on. I'll help you down." 

Sam sat down and used her good arm to lower herself. 

"Ok. I got you." Jack used the hand not grasping the ladder to help her turn around. He swung back onto the ladder behind her. Near the bottom, Jack jumped off and, holding Sam around the waist, gently lowered her to the floor. 

Her eyes went wide when she turned and saw the armory. It wasn't very big, and most of the space was taken up by what looked like a generator. Three walls were lined with shelves. One wall held rusted tools. Another held the weapons. The third wall looked ready to hold weapons as well. 

Sam covered her mouth and nose.

"Yeah, the smell's not so great."

"No kidding." Sam swallowed a couple of times as Jack moved back to the ladder.

"Guess you found the slaves," Daniel said. He was lying on his stomach and peering down into the room.

"Oh yeah."

"Anything I'd be interested in down there?"

"Teal'c, you seen any rocks?" Jack called from halfway up the ladder.

"Artifacts."

"Whatever."

"I do not, O'Neill."

"I think I'll stay up here then," Daniel said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He swallowed the putrid smell with a grimace. "Yes."

Jack nodded. "Good. You'll be safer up there."

***

"Ok, kids," Jack said entering Amon's tent that night. "Hammond is sending transportation for us and our new toys. It'll be here at 0900 tomorrow. He also said he'd send Fraiser along if she's available, but someone else if she's not."

"I thought she was taking two weeks off," Daniel said.

"Apparently it's as hard for her to stay away as it is for us."

"Jack, did you reach your party?" Amon asked entering the tent and handing Jack a tray. "Yep. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Thank you." Jack took the tray and sat down to eat.

"So soon?" Amon asked looking at Daniel.

"Sorry, Amon. I'll give you my address, and we'll keep in touch. I promise."

"Yes. I will not lose you again, Little Daniel."

Daniel nodded and blushed slightly.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, so I want everybody rested." 

"Surely you're not suggesting we start now," Daniel said. "It's only 9:30."

"I haven't gone to bed this early since I was five," Sam chimed in.

Jack swallowed before asking Amon, "Do you have any children?"

"Yes," Amon said smiling as Sam and Daniel glared at Jack. 

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"I will show you." Amon went to rummage through a pile of clothing.

"These two are much like children, O'Neill."

"Yep," Jack agreed. 

"Who's the one calling our discovery toys?" Daniel asked. 

"He's more like a kid than we are if you ask me," Sam said.

"I agree," Daniel said as Amon handed him a small photo album.

"Hey!" Jack said as everyone gathered around Daniel.

"Someday, you must meet them, Daniel." 

"I'd love to."

"They will be happy to know you are well."

"They know about him?" Jack asked.

"They always liked to hear stories of my experiences. They also enjoyed hearing about Claire and Mel. My oldest daughter was most interested in Daniel. I believe you are only three, perhaps four years older than she." Amon returned the album to its place and began searching throughout the tent.

"Murray, you got any more puzzles?" Jack asked.

"I only had room for one."

"Well, there's got to be something we can do. Any suggestions?"

"How about this?" Amon asked handing a tattered box to Daniel.

"You still have this?!"

"What is it?" Jack asked looking over Daniel's shoulder. 

"Every player picks an animal and its corresponding card," Daniel explained dumping the taking out various game pieces. "The object is to go around the board collecting tools along the way. The first person to reach the finish line with a full card wins. I always liked being the cheetah."

"What kind of tools?" Jack asked picking up a card with a jackal on it.

"Archeology tools. So, who's in?"

"Ah. Of course."

"I'll be the camel," Sam said.

"Amon was always the ram, so that leaves the scarab and the hippo."

"I will take the hippo. Or perhaps the scarab." Daniel handed Teal'c both. Teal'c studied them and finally decided on the hippo.

"You have an excellent memory," Amon said. "Do you remember anything else?" he asked quietly. Everyone stopped and looked gently at Daniel, knowing instinctively what Amon was asking.

Daniel finished setting up the board before answering. "Mom liked the hippo and the scarab. Dad liked the jackal. Sometimes the camel."

"Which one do you think Sha're and Skaara would like?" Jack asked.

"Sha're would love the hippo," Daniel said immediately. "She'd laugh at its shape so unlike anything she's ever seen. Skaara would pick the one he thought you'd pick."

Jack smiled at that. "Smart kid." 

Before they knew it, it was 2 a.m.  Everyone had won at least one game. Daniel and Sam were attempting to break their tie. Daniel landed one space ahead of Sam and two spaces away from the end with a full card when Teal'c rolled doubles twice, collected his last tool and crossed the finish line. 

"Consume my dust, Daniel Jackson." The Jaffa pumped his fist in the air causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

Epilogue

The elevator opened to reveal General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser.

"Welcome back, SG-1. I assume these are the toys."

"Yes, sir," Jack said holding out his hand for the SFs to exit first. Two carried the four crates of weapons. Two more carried the generator. And three more carried SG-1's gear. "And you said the elevator wasn't big enough." Jack looked back at Teal'c.

"I stand corrected."

"You guys look rough," Janet exclaimed looking between and Sam.

"Yeah, it's hard to not look rough when someone falls on you or you fall on someone," Jack said. "So I've heard anyway."

"What?" Janet looked aghast.

"Take it easy, Doc. Daniel didn't mean to fall on Carter."

Janet gaped.

"You didn't fill her in?" 

"I thought I'd leave that to you, Colonel," Hammond replied.

"Gee, thanks, sir."

Janet recovered quickly. "Ok, I'm definitely going to need details, although I'm not sure I really want them. First let's see what we're dealing with." She gently put an arm around Sam's uninjured shoulder and started leading her toward the infirmary with the nurses who had accompanied their transportation following. When no one else moved, she stopped long enough to turn and add, looking pointedly at Daniel, "That means all of you," before rounding the corner.

"I just want to stop by my office first to-"

"Daniel."

"Just to-"

"Daniel."

"Five minutes."

Jack spoke Amon's word sternly.

Daniel blinked and widened his eyes.

"Told you I'd learn it."  Jack grinned 

Daniel groaned but started toward the infirmary with Jack.

Hammond watched the exchange curiously, noting that a good bit of brightness had returned to the younger man's eyes. Something good happened on this mission. He was sure of that. "You don't look like you need to, Teal'c, but I'd suggest you report to the infirmary along with the others."

"If I do not go, Dr. Fraiser will most likely find me and ensure I have reason to need a doctor." 

Hammond chuckled. "We'll debrief whenever you're all rested and ready."

Teal'c inclined his head and followed his teammates. 

***

"I'd say our mission was a success," Jack said. "We got some interesting new weapons, and Carter already has an idea about how they work." 

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

Jack stopped and lightly touched Daniel's arm to make him stop. "Is that it?"

Daniel looked at him. "No."

"We got something else?" Jack pretended to be surprised. "Another toy?"

"No. Just happy memories and an old friend."

"Even better," Jack said seriously.

"Yeah."

Jack smiled, squeezed Daniel's shoulder and resumed walking as Teal'c caught up to them. "So, Teal'c, have you ever done bumper cars?"

"What are bumper cars, O'Neill?"  Teal'c waited for Daniel to go ahead of him, still keeping a wary eye on the crutch.

"They're harder to race in than those Egyptian vehicles, but you'll love 'em."

"Jack?" Daniel asked trying to hobble quickly enough to match Jack's increased pace.

AN: Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
